IF YOU WERE DEAD OR STILL ALIVE
by InaTiKoti
Summary: Everytime he looked at a human's throat he saw blood, yet when looked at her, he saw...nothing. This girl didn't have blood, how come?
1. Chapter 1

**IF YOU WERE DEAD OR STILL ALIVE**

**Summary: **_Everytime he looked at a human's throat he saw blood, yet when looked at her, he saw...nothing. This girl didn't have blood, how come?_

**_!!_**

**_PREVIEW FOR MY OCTOBER FANFIC!! _**

Savoring the last drop of blood from his victim's body, Sasuke tried wiping off the fresh blood from his mouth. The corners of his mouth still held tints of red from his current victim, but Sasuke didn't care. All he cared about was that his thirst was over.

Smirking in satisfaction Sasuke looked up at the sky. He instantly regretted it. Just seeing the color of the sky was enough to ruin Sasuke's good mood for the day. It was going to rain...Sasuke hated the rain. No one knew why, but he just did, that's why once he saw it a low growl escaped from his throat.

Raising his neck, he massaged it for awhile until the it started to pour. Instantly, he unfolded his velvet bloodred wings from the side, and flew up into the sky. Hoping the hooded material of his wings would be enough to sustain against the now violent rain, and that he wouldn't be late for school. Actually, he didn't care about the school part.

o0o

Sharpening her pointed nails on the steel frame of the door, Hinata ignored the mean looks she kept getting from the store manager. Afterall, her nails needed some grooming, especially after her small hunt with the deer. Yet, the manager didn't seem to be having such a good time watching Hinata sharpen her nails on his store door, still though, he couldn't do anything, Hiashi prevented he to do so.

Seeing at last her nails were well groomed, Hinata unleashed her grip on the steel door, and turned the knob. It was time to leave.

The store manager sighed once he saw Hinata out of his store.

Hinata ran, and ran, until she was sure she was a safe distance from the store. That's when she extended out her crimson lined feathered wings that devoured her whole body, while her face turned into that of a beautiful nymph. Slowly her body started to form, until it was fully developed. Sharp feathers gave off the colors of the rainbow.

Once her whole transformation was over did Hinata notice it was raining. She smiled, and stuck out her tongue. Tasting the salty water on her tongue, was enough to make Hinata beam. Her transformation wouldn't be a problem to day. Afterall, there was a reason why her feather were colored like the rainbow...to hide with the rainbow that came after a downpour. Hinata was in expert a hiding, she had to be, or her and her family would pay the consequences. Enough about thinking about the past, she had to get to school.

o0o

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT, WAS IT GOOD OR BAD?**_


	2. Dreams and Memories

**Summary: **_Everytime he looked at a human's throat he saw blood, yet when looked at her, he saw...nothing. This girl didn't have blood, how come?_

**I know it's been a llllllllllllllllooooooooong time since I last updated this story, and others as well. But I've been busy the past month, cuz dang they give out a lot of homework out over here! But now that I finished it all, I guess I should start...**

*******IF YOU WERE DEAD OR STILL ALIVE*******

**_!!_**

Savoring the last drop of blood from his victim's body, Sasuke tried wiping off the fresh blood from his mouth. The corners of his mouth still held tints of red from his current victim, but Sasuke didn't care. All he cared about was that his thirst was over.

Smirking in satisfaction Sasuke looked up at the sky. He instantly regretted it. Just seeing the color of the sky was enough to ruin Sasuke's good mood for the day. It was going to rain...Sasuke hated the rain. No one knew why, but he just did, that's why once he saw it a low growl escaped from his throat.

Raising his neck, he massaged it for awhile until the it started to pour. Instantly, he unfolded his velvet bloodred wings from the side, and flew up into the sky. Hoping the hooded material of his wings would be enough to sustain against the now violent rain, and that he wouldn't be late for school. Actually, he didn't care about the school part.

o0o

Sharpening her pointed nails on the steel frame of the door, Hinata ignored the mean looks she kept getting from the store manager. Afterall, her nails needed some grooming, especially after her small hunt with the deer. Yet, the manager didn't seem to be having such a good time watching Hinata sharpen her nails on his store door, still though, he couldn't do anything, Hiashi prevented he to do so.

Seeing at last her nails were well groomed, Hinata unleashed her grip on the steel door, and turned the knob. It was time to leave.

The store manager sighed once he saw Hinata out of his store.

Hinata ran, and ran, until she was sure she was a safe distance from the store. That's when she extended out her crimson lined feathered wings that devoured her whole body, while her face turned into that of a beautiful nymph. Slowly her body started to form, until it was fully developed. Sharp feathers gave off the colors of the rainbow.

Once her whole transformation was over did Hinata notice it was raining. She smiled, and stuck out her tongue. Tasting the salty water on her tongue, was enough to make Hinata beam. Her transformation wouldn't be a problem to day. Afterall, there was a reason why her feather were colored like the rainbow...to hide with the rainbow that came after a downpour. Hinata was in expert a hiding, she had to be, or her and her family would pay the consequences. Enough about thinking about the past, she had to get to school.

o0o

Passing the Konoha gates Hinata heard the thousand pulsing hearts that came from every single Konoha villager. Just hearing them altogether in unison created a major headache for her. Quickly, Hinata put her hand on her forehead. She wasn't like normal humans, she could hear from her forehead, not from her ears. Still though, this simple action wasn't enough to stop the headache, in fact it barely even subdued.

Reguraly Hinata could've blocked the whole thing, but it seemed something was interfering. The last time this had happened was when she had encountered a vampire. Yet, she hadn't been able to detect one when she had arrived, so it could just be her imagination, so she let the thought drift, and continued to walk her way to school, ignoring the headache that continued to grow worse.

By the time she was in her classroom, she felt as if her head would burst at any time. Each tiny fragment of bright color caused her head to swirl. Fortunately though, this teacher didn't seem to have hardly any bright colors.

Sighing in relief, and unusual exhaustion, Hinata set her head on desk. Leaving her dark midnight bangs to fall down her face. As if the curtains were pulled down to end the show, so were her eyes.

_____

Bright carlights seemed to shower the street as she could only peer in confusion at the boy in the midst of everything. His hair was in chicken butt style, and that's all she could see since his back was to her. Still though, what was he doing in the middle of the street?! Didn't he know he could get run over any minute now??? Well, instead of thinking about everything, why didn't she over go over and help him?

Taking her foot of the pavement Hinata set one foot down on the ground, but quickly put it back as as a speeding black convertable tried to hault. She heard whoops of laughther. It seemed the men in the convertable were completely wasted. Yet, that didn't seem to matter. Her eyes widened, and she could only stare in horror as the boy was about to get hit. Quickly she closed her eyes shut, she didn't want to see this.

The screech from the convertable's hault was heard, next would be the thud she'd hear from the boy's body hitting, but....nothing was heard. Confused, and a curious, she slowly peeked open one eye. She didn't see any tints of blood anywhere, and she didn't see a bod laying around either. Opening the other eye, Hinata scanned the setting in front of her, but the boy was nowhere to be found. Where had he gone?

As if to answer her question, Hinata caught sight of something in the back of the convertable. She gasped, could that be the boy? But how had he gotten there? It didn't seem possible to her that the boy could get on there so easily, so it must have just been her imagination. Unless, she was imagining whatever was on back was crawling towards the front now...

Oh dang! She wasn't imaging this, it was really happening! What was the boy doing now? As if to answer her question once more, she saw the him leap to an amazing height, and pounce on the man on the wheel. Luckily, they had pulled over or they would've crashed by now.

Keeping her eyes on the boy she watched as he was punched in the back by the other man, while he knelt closer to the man's neck, and sank his fangs on him...WAIT!!! FANGS!!! Oh my lord, he was a vampire! An uncontrolled vampire, afterall newborns were never in control of what amount they could drink, often they ended up drinking all of the human's blood. Now it was her duty to help the man out, since the other man next to him was oblivious to what was going on beside him.

Hinata thought she could make it to them in no time, but that's until she realized she was in her 6 year old body, her human body. Dread panged throughout her body as she realized, no help would be avaliable for the soon to be dead man.

Tears trickled down her cheeks, and she whimpered. Like as seeming to hear the whimper the boy turned around, and locked eyes with her. Hinata gasped at the astonishing sight...

Dark obsadian eyes with some strange sharingun shape in the middle, and small specks of grey seemed to stare out at her with intelligence way beyond his age, which he looked to be about her age, six. Along with that was the way his pale complexion shone against the street lights, and the enviroment. The boy was handsome, unworldy handsome. And... she knew him.

And like that her dream ended.

________

For some strange reason he'd just gotten another terrible headache like before. It'd started when he'd passed the Konoha gates, and it'd gotten worser as he'd made his way to school. Yet, that wasn't the worst part of it.

Memories from his past flooded his consicious.

Darkness filled the sky, and he found himself in the middle of traffic, but that wasn't a problem to him. Though, the delicious smell of human blood ran his whole bloodstream was. Suddenly the urge to feed filled his senses. That's when a car jerked to a halt, almost hitting him. There were humans in the car, live delicious, drunk humans. Oh yes, Sasuke would get to feed tonight.

Suddenly his ear picked up something...someone was whimpering. Turning in the direction where he'd heard the sound, he noticed a girl about his age looking at him with tears in her wide white eyes. What an odd sight she was. No one he knew had such strange eyes. They reflected too much innocence, innocence he wanted to kill. That's when his memory came to a halt.

When he opened his eyes he found himself breathing heavily, but quickly regained his compusure. Yet, questions flooded his mind. What was wrong with him?!! How come he'd never seen this memory? But most important question of all was, Who was the girl?

______

Opening her eyes to take in her surroundings, Hinata remembered she was still in school. She'd probably fallen asleep. That was stange though. Afterall, she only fell asleep every 10 days, and from what she could remember, only five days had passed. Could it have something to do with this morning. Speaking, of this morning, she remembere the terrible headache she'd had, but not the dream. Hmm, that was something.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

Shaking the thoughts off, Hinata rubbed her eyes a little, and sat up straight.

"Hey, are you new here?"

The voice starled Hinata, and caused her to jump at least 2 feet up from her chair. She hadn't realized others had come in, but then again, she was asleep most of the time. Oh wow, she felt stupid now. First day, and she'd probably already made the impression of _'the new girl that fell asleep first period.'_ Oh what a moron she was! Neji would've never let something like this happen. Neji...she wished he was here. At least then she'd know one person in the school.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

Hinata drifted out of her thinking mode, and turned towards the voice. She gasped. He was the most gorgous guy she'd ever seen. Light radiated from his smiling turquoise eyes, and his smile was sincere and warm, and the whiskers on his cheeks attracted her in some strange way. Plus, it helped that he was built, but not overly built. The total coutcome though ,was mind blowing. Could this guy be human?!

Hinata could feel her cheeks warm up, both from embarrasment and shyness. She'd probably already embarassed herself by staring at the guy way to long. He probably thought she was a weirdo now.

"Gomensai, I'm Hyuga Hinata." Bowing her head in respect, she heard a muffled laugh. Yes, he did think of her as a weirdo now. It wasn't her fault she was accostumed to the elegant Hyuga lifestyle though. Although, she couldn't help, but felt a bit hurt about it.

Raising her head up, Hinata noticed the guy was smiling at her, but not as if he were faking it, his was actually geniune.

"You don't have to apologize. By the way, I'm Naruto Uzamaki. Why'd you bow?" Now, he was staring at her with amusement twinkling from his eyes.

Hinata could feel her cheeks heating up even more. She knew she should have never gotten accostumed to the Hyuga lifestyle.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the slamming of a door.

Turning to face the door, Hinata found herself looking at another guy. Except, unlike the one that stood beside her, he sent chills down her spine, and not in the good way. It seemed as if his whole aura radiated darkness, but a sad and lonely one.

Dark, pitch black pupils stared out at the class as if they were all mere dogs who deserved no sympthy. His was built, but not overly like Naruto. And he was ugly, well for her, since she heard all the girls squeals, and some even fainted. The truth was, she didn't like the guy, even if she just saw him. He seemed like those type that were overconfident, the cocky level kind, and mean as well. Plus, his hair was shaped like a duck butt.

Just then his eyes caught with her, and she gasped. Specks of gray and some red were spread in his pupil, but you could barely see them. She'd seen him somewhere, but where?

_____

He knew he was late, but it didn't matter. Afterall, he was late everyday, and the teachers didn't care, except Kakashi, but Kakashi was always late as well, so it really didn't matter.

Grabbing a hold of the door, he swung it open, which then turned to a slam once it came head to head with the wall. Everyone turned around to look. He ignored all the squeals, and name shoutings that he got, and stepped into the class, but stopped, and turned to look where the dobe usually sat. That's when he saw _her_, the girl from his memories.

**How'd you like the chapter? Was it long enough for you? If you would like to suggest anything then please review!**

**Reviews must be up to at least 10 for more!!!**


End file.
